mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harley Griffen (MySims Wii)
Harley Griffen is a Commercial Sim who moves to your town when it reaches Star Level 3. She loves to visit her friend Katie Supergrove and hair. Profile She comes to your town as a rival of Shirley. She owns her own her salon and hopes to become the best hair sylist in the world. Intrests *Cute *Spooky Hates *Studious Tasks Task 1 Description: OMG! I need a couch so my customers can have a place to sit down! Requirements: A couch with 6 rose and 3 happy Reward: Salon picture decorative, Salon Chair Blueprint - Vanity blueprint Hint: I heard you can be nice to people to get Happy and Rose in the forest! Thanking Dialogue: Wow! Sweeeet! I love it! Task 2 Description: Oh no! I need some color! Could you build me a Flower Stand Requirements: Flower Stand with 10 Kissing Fish & 5 Roses Reward: Bed - Designer blueprint Hint: Katie told me that different types of flowers grow in different areas. You might need to search the forest to find them! Kissing Fish can be fished in the Desert Thanking Dialogue: name, the flowers are beautiful!. Task 3 Description: You deserve a treat! I need a Ice cream Maker for tasty treats. Requirements: Counter with 5 Scary, Ice cream 14 Black Rose, Counter with 5 Purple crayons. Reward: Couch - Vanity blueprint Hint: My friend said you could find Black Rose in the desert. Thanking Dialogue: OMG! You have excellent style, name. Task 4 Description: Business is booming thanks to you! I need a couple more hairdressing stations just to keep up! I will out Salon Shirley. Requirements: Salon Chair with 20 Thorns, Salon Chair with 40 Kissing Fish Reward: Salon Screen Decorative Hint: Rumor has it that a bunch of thorns live behind. Shirley is going down! Thanking Dialogue: Thank you, Thanks to you I beat Shirley Best Friend Reward Bed Blueprint - Vanity blueprint , Salon Chair Blueprint -Vanity blueprint and TV Blueprint - Designer blueprint Dialogue Hotel Introduction *Hi! my name is Harley Griffen name! I should give you some hair spray! Accept Move-In﻿﻿ *Awesome! I'll wait here with Buddy while you build me a Salon! After You Build Her Salon *Woaah! Suh-weet digs! I can't wait to party down! Request For More Stuff *I could really more stuff to make my Salon better! Star Level 3 *Don't you just love Hair Spray! *'ll let you in on a secret! Shirley was not born with Pink hair! *You know who I really love? Chaz! He is like totally hot! Have you seen his stunts!,? It's awesome! *OMG guess what.......I love Hair spray! Star Level 4 Woah, 4 stars! That's amazing! When I first heard of this town it was just 3 stars! *Do you like animals? I love them! *I love Hair spray Lalala! *Ohh Chaz! *Hello! Do you like Cute things. Star level 5 OMG you did it I told you could do it! *Lalalalalala! *I like sugar cookies don't you *It's the climb, Hold on tight *Why do you say good bye? I say Hello! Best Friend Yay!, name, we've become pretty close! Next time you can have a free hair do! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:Tardisgirl Games Characters